


Yogfetishism

by Talon_Bell



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon_Bell/pseuds/Talon_Bell
Summary: Any Yogscast fandom request that I've received that don't fit into either of my ongoing works.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah sat in her office late at night with her sore feet bare and popping out from under her desk. As she flexed her little piggies one of the interns shuffled by the door on his way out. “You.” Hannah called to him as he froze and turned nervously to her. “Y-yes Miss Rutherford?” He asked nervously. Hannah stretched out her legs and he caught sight of the soles of her feet all flushed and dirty from being on her feet all day. “I need a foot massage, and you're going give me one.” she demanded from the meek man. “... and if you do I might give you a little reward.” the intern wasn’t really the type to refuse a request from his superiors, but that sealed the deal for him. He figured that maybe if he got a favor from Hannah Rutherford he would finally have some confidence to get laid for real, even if all she let him do was lick her asshole.

“Of course, Miss Hannah.” He agreed kneeling down and taking her left foot in hand, before he began however he saw that she was wearing the short skirted blue dressed that let the internet look at her great ass. He could see her chubby pussy outlined in her sexy panties, “Quite stalling, service me.” “Of course miss.” he said hurriedly and began to rub her soles with his shaky hands. He began to firmly massage the balls of her feet. Hannah moaned as the tension in her feet was relieved. “You're not bad at this. You're actually getting me pretty wet.” Hannah said with a smile. The intern looked back up her skirt and saw a damp spot forming. A small amount of confidence began to surge in our young hero, it was then immediately crushed by Hannah threatening to geld him if he didn't get back to massaging her feet. 

He held his head low and continued to massage the kinks out of her feet, “Good job, I haven’t felt that nice in years. Now why don't you clean off my feet?” she mused. “With what?” he asked confused. “With your tongue, dumbass.” he was shocked and humiliated, but decided not to argue. He still held onto hope that he might get a flash of her tits. He started by licking her toes and popping each one into his mouth and sucking on it. Hannah began to rub herself through her panties and fondled one of her tits. “I’ve missed this.” she said as she slipped both hands into her panties and began playing with her pussy lips and rubbing her clit.

The intern gave her sole one final long lick, looked up at her, and asked “Miss what, Miss?”. Her response to this was to kick him in the chest with her newly cleaned feet. “Do you actually want your reward, or do you want me to put a cage on that little cock of yours!” He shook his head, the look in her eyes told him she would gladly emasculate him if he gave her the reason. “Good, now take off your pants and let me see what I have to work with.” she said in a mocking tone.

 

The young intern pulled down his pants and her mouth gaped open when she saw the outline of his cock in his boxers. She pulled down his boxers and her eyes bulged out as she saw his long and thick cock. It was bigger than any she had previously. The intern suddenly found a bit of hope that he would not only finally get some pussy, but the pussy around his cock would be Hannah Rutherford! As these thoughts coursed through his mind he saw Hannah sit between his legs and start dipping her toes in some vaseline and rubbing them around on her feet. “This is all I’m willing to do for now, if you want more you’re going to have to impress me.” she the wrapped her toes around his semi-hard prick and slowly caressed it, covering his magnificent member with the warm lube. He started to grab her feet and make her go faster when she snapped at him to keep his hands at his sides. Her soles squeezed and jerked the massive uncut cock for several minutes before Hannah became creative. She let one foot fall and her toes started tickling his balls and spreading vaseline on them more. She wrapped her plump toes around his huge shaft and got faster and faster, he began thrusting up and tried to fuck her feet like it was a pussy. 

After only a few more minutes of Hannah’s foot fucking he came and covered her feet with his cum. As she pulled away and let her heels rest on her carpet floor. She scooped up his cum off her foot stuck it in her mouth “Mmmmm!” she uttered as tasted his salty semen. She swallowed and said “Not half bad, now if you're smart enough to do as I say I might give you more of this, but for now why don't you go home and clean yourself up.” He did as he was told. While he was walking out of her office she asked with little interest, “What is your name, I forgot to ask?” He was about to answer when she said, “Actually, I don't really care, as long as you still have that huge cock next time I see you.”


	2. Hannah's Domination Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah begins down the road of becoming the office slut.

Kim sat in her small office at Yogtowers waiting for another bleak day to come to a close. She waited patiently for her friend Hannah to enter, any second now. Right on cue Hannah came stomping in dressed like a 50 year old lesbian. “What the fuck Kim!” She spat at the small asian woman. “What seems to be the problem Ms. Rutherford?” Kim asked, containing a smile. “Why would you put this all over Twitter?” she said showing the sexy bikini pictures, it showed her big ass in a tight thong shaking it at the camera. Her bimbo lips were puckered at another picture that showed off her ample cleavage. 

Kim scrolled through the Twitter comments and saw all the fans talking about Hannah in a positive light for once in a number of months, “Well, you sent them to me, so I thought I'd share.” Kim gave her reply smugly. Hannah was red in the face and looked prepared to kill Kim. She was about to continue her little rant when Kim cut her off. “Now Hannah, remember that there is more where that came from and much smuttier, so maybe you should stop trying to displease me.” That had shut her up. “Now listen Hannah, your channel hasn't been doing so well recently has it?” Hannah hadn't said it out loud, ever. “No.” She choked out. Kim smiled at that, “Well then we will just have to change that, and the best way to do that is by changing you.” 

Kim spread her legs and pulled up her skirt to reveal a lack of panties, “I think you should start by getting me ready for today.” Hannah's face twisted into shock, “Ooh, never eaten a girl out before, but you're going to tease me with that fine ass of yours?” Hannah protested, but Kim showed her how easy it would be to post those other pictures, so Hannah sank to her knees and Kim pulled the tie from her Hair, allowing her blonde locks to flow free and to a handful of it and pulled her towards her face to her pussy. Hannah was forced to stick her tongue into Kim's hot cunt. Hannah was shocked for a number of reasons starting with the fact that she was being forced into lesbian sex and ending with the fact that she was beginning to enjoy herself. Kim continued to press her friends face into her until she came.

Kim had released her hair after orgasm, but not her mind. Kim plainly saw that Hannah’s eyes had glazed over, her nipples were erect, and a wet-spot covered the crotch of her pants. “I knew you would love it.” Hannah wanted to deny it, but the evidence was all over her face. “Now for the rest of your new self improvement.”

Kim blindfolded Hannah and led her into a dimly lit room, it was filled with heat and the smell of body odor and cheap lotion. Kim had her kneel down and whispered, “You're going to love this.” The way she said it sent a chill up Hannah's spine. She kneeled down for a couple minutes until someone came by and took off her shirt and bra and started playing with her tits, she heard murmurs go through the room and began to realize how many people were in there. She began to feel uncomfortable, but the man grabbing her breasts from behind held her too tight to get away. Another cock, large and thick, smacked her face and started to rub at her bimbo lips. Hannah opened up her mouth and let is slide in. “Fuck, she just took all of me in.” Hannah opened up more to protest, but all it did was invite him to grab her head in both hands and started to throat fuck her. 

She grabbed his hips and braced herself as he fucked her throat raw, the other man who had been playing with her tits was now unbuttoning her pants and pulling down her pants and panties off, Hannah then came to the realization that she was naked defenseless and blind, the guy from behind sensed this and massaged her back to calm her down. She and her pussy lips relaxed and he guided his cock into her. Hannah moaned on the cock in her mouth as she was pork skewered. They both pounded into her, the man fucking her throat was spraying his seed all over her face, the one at her other end finished inside her as it dripped from her pussy. 

Hannah licked the cum that had been sprayed onto her face when two more men seized her and lifted her up by the hips and thighs. “Please be gentle.” She squeaked out. She heard laughing ring across the room, she was surprised to hear more than one female voice among them. She was lowered onto their large cocks. She screamed out as they both slammed into her, this prompted someone with a feminine hand to come and fondle her tits and another pair of hands to smack her fat ass. Hannah felt humiliated but she loved it for some reason as the room laughed at her. Kim removed her blindfold and lowered it to be used as a gag as the two men brought her to orgasm. Then Hannah got a look at the room, and the man who was in her pussy. It was Lewis, and everyone else at the office laughing at her and trying to get in position like a pack of wolves, competing to get at her.

It was then Kim whispered in her ear, “We've all been waiting for this you know.” She said pinching Hannah's nipple. “They all want your slutty little pussy and your loose asshole, and I'm giving you to them.”


	3. The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes hiking in the Scottish Highlands, and meets a startling group of her fellow travelers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains bestiality.

Eight in the morning and a young blonde woman wakes to a cold breeze. Hannah Rutherford had been hiking through the Scottish Highlands for a three days now and was now totally isolated from outside contact. The natural world was open to her and if not for the freezing cold she might have gone naked. She consolidate her belongings and continued her hike. She kept hiking till noon when she stopped for lunch and realized it had gotten rather hot. So, she took off her flannel shirt and heavy jeans for just a tank top and a pair of booty shorts. She figured that no one could find her out here so why not? Later when the sun started to fall she set up camp and took off all but her underwear. Another good day. She thought to herself. 

As she lay down in her sleeping bag she started to feel a familiar sensation between her toned thighs. All the exercise had made her fit again, but she still hadn't been on as much cock as she used to so every once in awhile she had to rub one out. She threw away her bra and panties and began to rub a nipple and her clit. She went on like that till she dipped her finger into her pussy, then she heard a rustling from the tent opening. She pulled her dripping fingers from her tight hole and opened her eyes to see a small black wolf with a white belly sniffing around her tent. 

Hannah yelped and shrunk away from him throwing her bra at him and screaming “Shoo shoo!” At the once extinct British wolf. Until it growled at her and she covered herself with her sleeping bag. It then went over and started sniffing her face. She froze up and said “Good boy.” he then sniffed down to her wet pussy. She covered herself and shouted a firm. “NO!” At him. He then growled at her again and she froze again, and this time when he sniffed at her pussy she let him. Then he began to lick her.

She gasped and started to melt as he licked up all her juices. She gently put a hand behind his ear and said “Good boy.” She sank back onto her sleeping bag and rubbed his head as he ate her pussy. She moaned loudly and the wolf then he stopped. “Oh come on.” She said, not wanting it to stop. Then she felt his wet nose poking her hip. Hannah figured out quickly that he wanted her to turn over. She was about to resist, but decided that if his tongue was so nice his cock would be even better. So she turned over and shook her still fat ass at him. He hopped up on her and thrust inside her tight cunt. 

He inflated inside her making her eyes roll into the back of her head, her tongue hang out, and start drooling. The wolf started to cum so deep into her pussy, his wolf cum going into her womb. He pulled out of her walked around to start licking her face. She gave him a kiss and said “Good boy.” Nestling his snout into her breasts. 

Then she heard a low growl from the opening of the tent. Suddenly a grey wolf bigger than a great dane appeared and started growling at the smaller wolf. Hannah back away trying to get away from him, but that just drew his attention. The big wolf padded over to her and growled at her. From the look in his eye she knew he wanted to fuck her. If he had been a man, if she wasn't secluded in a remote location where no one can hear her scream, if she wasn't confident he was about to tear her throat out if she refused, she would have. Instead she presented herself to him. He thrust himself into her roughly and began clawing at her back. It hurt and she was certain it would leave scars. He expanded inside her, and then she realizes it the biggest thing she ever had inside her. He began nipping at the back of her neck. In hindsight the small wolf was chivalrous in comparison. Speaking of the devil the little wolf began to lick her face. 

She smiled at him, and then kissed his snout. Suddenly the grey wolf bared his jaws and growled at the little black one. In response he laid on his back and exposed his belly and his shrinking member. Hannah felt bad for the little guy. He might have growled initially, but he was actually rather sweet, so she did what she always did when she liked a guy, suck his dick.

She took his red rocket into her mouth and began swirling it around till it got hard. Then she started to deep-throat him and fondled his balls. As she was getting pork-skewered or wolf skewered I suppose. She thought to herself. They both started to cum inside her.

Hannah collapsed into a puddle of wolf cum and the little wolf snuggled up to her and began to rest. Then she heard the grey one howl, like it was calling for someone then Hannah looked up and saw a whole pack of wolves pouring into her tent. An old white one, a large brown one, a mean looking reddish one, and about half a dozen other males. Hannah backed away a bit but then they all started licking at her nipples, her pussy she even felt her favorite little guy licking at her asshole. Then they all got hard and started positioning themselves around her. The aggressive looking one moved in and got to her pussy first, the little guy straddled her but and began to poke at her back door, but then the old albino pushed him off and thrust into her ass. 

Hannah would have complained, she liked him best and thought it was unfair that he was getting pushed around, but then another one jumped on her and pushed her down onto his knob. They all started to thrust into her and the big grey one looked down at her and smiled as the rest of them invaded her. The others started to get angry and bite her ass and tits, just hard enough to hurt, but not break skin. This frightened Hannah a bit, They’re gonna tear me apart if they don’t get what they want! So she pushed herself against the dick she was sucking to keep balance and reached her hands out to jerk off two of the ones the ones waiting. She went on like that for an hour, she noticed that her favorite little guy wasn’t getting many turns and those he was getting were mostly hand jobs. She felt bad for the poor little guy, but with that big mean grey guy there she couldn’t do anything. Eventually the grey one barked and they all sat into a line, wagging their tails and red rockets erect and ready to blow, which is exactly what the grey guy intended for Hannah to do. 

The line began with the grey alpha and ended with her favorite little guy, with his black fur and white belly. Still she went down the line and blew each of them. She had to swallow each load because if she didn’t the alpha threatened to clamp his jaws around her neck. Instead she just filled her tummy with wolf semen. The others were too busy by the time she got to her little guy who had waited so patiently and licked her face when she got to him. The rest of the pack was curled up and sleeping, “I’m gonna give you something special buddy.” She put her tits around the furry base of his cock and began stroking it, then she put her mouth around the tip of his cock and jerked him into her mouth. They curled up together and slept, the next morning the sun beams shot through the open tent door into Hannah’s eyes waking her up. She pushed herself up and realized how sticky she was and suddenly became aware of the mass of fur next to her. The rest of the pack had positioned themselves outside the tent, sleeping in a bigger pile than last night, the best Hannah could tell the females and pups caught up last night and fell asleep with the males. 

Hannah packed up as quietly as possible, got dressed, and tried to leave, but not to long down the trail she felt something bite her shorts. She turned and saw her little buddy. “No no boy, go back to your pack.” She said to him, but he just kept nipping at her heels. Eventually she had to give in. “Alright, you can come home with me.” She said in an understanding whisper. “But, you have to keep your head down, I’m not supposed to have pets at my place, let alone a wild animal.” She said letting him walk with her from now on till they got to the famous Scottish cliffs. They sat down and she started scratching his head. “Hm, I think I’ll call you Cliff.” she said kissing his nose. He just gave her a curious look and licked her face. They started walking back and Hannah commented about how she hoped we didn’t run into his old friends on the way back, “Of course I guess if we did it wouldn’t be so bad, for either of us really. I mean you all did help me realize how much I love wolf-dick, and how popular would you be if you came back with the hottest piece of ass in the Highlands as your mate?” He just responded with a tail wag. “Yeah, I could make a life out here if I wanted. Besides even if that grey dick gives us more trouble, I brought a knife with me.” Cliff was of course oblivious to Hannah’s scheming, it didn’t really matter of course. It’s not like Hannah would really do this, right?


	4. The Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah interviews an intern.

Hannah Rutherford sat at her desk in Yogtowers waiting for the new intern to show up.  
She couldn't believe that she'd been saddled with this, but I suppose that's what you get when you refuse the boss anal. She sat at her desk for a few minutes till she saw a short, blonde, blue-eyed, thin, nerdy boy. He looked at Kim and said “H...hello, my name is Austin.” He said, clearly nervous. She looked at this submissive man and absentmindedly licked her lips. “I’m here for an in… interview ma’am.” That made her a little wet. “Alright then.” Hannah said and continued with an interview. At first it was just normal questions, work experience, where do you see yourself in 5 years, etc. But then she asked, “And how nice is your ass?” That took him by surprise. “I… I’m sorry?” Hannah grins and says. “Show me your ass.” Had he been a more assertive person he would have refused, but instead he got up shaking and pulled down his pants “... and the underwear.” He let Hannah look at his thick ass. She laughed, “It looks like a girl’s.” She commented. Austin was horribly embarrassed, but wanted the internship so he took the abuse. 

She got up and bent him over the table, and smacked his ass cheek. He yelped and tried to pull away, but Hannah grabbed the back of his neck and said, “Don’t you dare try and resist me, or I’ll smash your balls and turn you into a girl.” He then sat still as Hannah removed his clothes. She looked at his thin body and said, “How many people have gotten to ravage you?” She asked. He blushed and said, “I’m a virgin, ma’am.” She smiled and said. “Good, I like to break them in myself.” She then opened up her drawer and took out a 7” purple strap-on and while still wearing her clothes she strapped it on. “Mind getting this wet for me?” she says. He should have said no, and whipped out his cock and fucked Hannah silly, but he was too much of a bitch. So instead he got on his knees and took the head of the dildo in his mouth. He started deep-throating Hannah’s dildo, Hannah grabbed the back of his head and began shoving it deeper. 

Hannah eventually pulled the fake cock from his mouth “How’d you like that?” she asked. Austin blushed and said, “A little.” Hannah laughed and repeated, “A little? Well, I think I know something you’re gonna like a whole lot.” She grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pushed his face to the ground. She worked a lubed up finger into his tight butthole. He groaned meekly as she pumped her finger in and out of his ass. Soon she added another finger and he began to thrust backwards into her. Hannah began whispering to him, “Can you hear yourself pounding your thick ass against my hand.” He did, the slick slick slick was undeniably his ass grinding on her finger. It felt so good he didn’t want it to stop, when it suddenly did. “Oh, Hannah please, keep going!” he whined when suddenly he felt a poking at his ass. Then he felt a thick member in his arse. “There you go, faggot.” Hannah mocked. 

Soon he felt a tingling from his ass to his cock. His balls spasmed and as they raised up his spunk shot out onto the floor. As he lay there in euphoria he felt Hannah grab his hair and drag him. “Look what you did to my floor.” He looked down and saw his cum on her carpet. “Oh, I’m sorry ma’am I’ll clean…” She shoved his mouth in. “Yes you will and It’s not ma’am, it’s mistress.” He began to lick up his cum off the carpet worried about where his life would be going.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I kept him nameless, it's so people can project themselves on him.


End file.
